


Till Death

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: 1-million-words, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 The Pain in The Heart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan deals with Booth's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Till Death Do Us Part"
> 
>  

As the door opened, Temperance spun around, seeing the others jump to attention in her peripheral vision. "Well?" she asked.

"How is he?" Cam demanded.

The doctor held up his hand to stave them off. "I'm sorry," he said.

There was more, and the analytical part of her brain was cataloguing it to examine later, but at the moment Temperance couldn't hear anything else. Her blood rushed in her ears, and one phrase echoed through her mind.

Booth was dead.

She dealt with death every day, and she had dealt with her parents' abandonment and her mother's death, but this was different. This was her partner.

_"Till death do us part."_

It was something Booth had said once, to tease her because of her objections to social norms. She and Booth weren't married, but in a sense, as partners, they would be together until they either "divorced" or until death did part them. 

And now it had. Booth was dead.

Temperance sat down; she must have, because suddenly she felt the stiffness of a chair beneath and behind her. She wouldn't cry, because crying was useless endeavor that wouldn't bring Booth back and would only harm her image in the view of people who needed to see her as steady.

But for the first time in a long time, she wanted to.


End file.
